


Гальдраставы

by OlgaVeresk



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlgaVeresk/pseuds/OlgaVeresk
Summary: Что если Рейнир перепутал гальдраставы и начертал вовсе не защитные?





	Гальдраставы

**Author's Note:**

> К этому моменту Эмиль и Лалли могут немного общаться между собой. У Эмиля сложно с финским, у Лалли получше со шведским языком.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2017

— Вот защитные руны, которые я сделал для нас! Здорово, правда? — Рейнир просто лучится, раздавая всем листочки с начертанными на них знаками. — Это…  
— Не более чем орнамент, — заканчивает его фразу Миккель.  
— Да нет же, — не сдается исландец, — подобные им я видел у себя дома. Если я ничего не перепутал, то они должны защищать нас.  
— А если перепутал?  
— Но…это все же лучше, чем ничего. Правда?  
Миккель лишь загадочно улыбается.  
— Лучше бы он использовал кровь для них, — Сигрюн скептически рассматривает свой листок. — Не то чтобы я знаток или что-то в этом роде, но такие штуки лучше работают на крови. Наши боги любят кровь.  
Рейнир непонимающе смотрит на нее.  
— Эм…Миккель, что она сказала?  
— Что твои боги любят кровь. В будущем рисуй свои значки только ей.  
— Не-ет,— хмурится Рейнир. — Это же ужасно!  
— Напротив, довольно милый орнамент, — говорит датчанин.  
И идет в глубь старинного магазинчика прежде, чем Рейнир успевает возразить.  
Лалли смотрит на значки с задумчивым видом, потом убирает в карман. Эмиль удостаивает начертанное своим вниманием лишь на пару секунд, затем листок с творчеством исландца также отправляется в карман.

***

 

После ужина Эмиль, отставив миску, решает избавиться от мусора в карманах, а заодно и от ненужного, по его мнению, листка. Но то ли он вытаскивает его резко и не очень аккуратно, то ли в карманах завалялось что-то острое, но только это стоит ему пореза на большом пальце левой руки. Ранка неглубокая, но все же кровоточит, и Эмиль, приложив злополучный листок к ней, зажимает палец в правой руке. Рыхлая бумага быстро пропитывается кровью, и Лалли, оказавшийся рядом, протягивает ему свой и немного пачкается в крови. Следует короткая, но яркая вспышка, и Лалли шарахается от него.  
— Эмиль, прекрати таскать в карманах воспламеняющиеся вещества, это опасно, — укоризненно говорит Миккель.  
— Это не я. Это…тот листок!  
— Кусок бумаги с нарисованным орнаментом не может этого сделать, — терпеливо, как ребенку, объясняет Миккель.  
— Я знаю, что не может, но…посмотри!  
— Даже смотреть не буду, — иногда датчанин бывает упрям. — Промой холодной водой. Благо, у нас ее в избытке.

***

 

Этой ночью Эмиль просыпается от какого-то неясного желания, и, поправляя волосы, видит на своей ладони тот самый знак, который утром нарисовал на бумаге Рейнир. Он проступил более явно и теперь переливается тусклым желто-оранжевым светом, оставляя на коже ощущение тепла. Эмиль закусывает губу, понимая, что перебудить сейчас всех с вопросами об исландских как-их-там значках — не самая лучшая идея. Может, их действительно можно просто смыть водой?  
Проторчав в уборной добрых полчаса, но так ничего и не достигнув, Эмиль возвращается словно бы для того, чтобы увидеть, что ладонь Лалли тоже светится. Он опускается на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рисунок, мерцающий холодным голубоватым светом. При его приближении он начинает сиять ярче и, видимо, причиняет боль, так как Лалли начинает хмуриться и постанывать во сне. Эмиль, наклонившись, полуосознанно отводит со лба его льняные непослушные волосы, гладит по щеке. И в сиянии двух рун видит, как мальчишка-финн слабо улыбается.  
Остаток ночи проходит неспокойно, в неясных видениях, а утром он обнаруживает на ладони тонкий рисунок из шрамов, в точности копирующий начертанное на листке. Эмиль изумленно вскидывает брови, однако не спешит демонстрировать его никому.  
День складывается для них удачно и почти весь уходит на то, чтобы переносить книги из старинного магазинчика. (Ушло бы больше, но Миккель буквально работает за троих.) Только Эмиль ловит себя на том, что пытается все время держать Лалли в поле зрения; ему некомфортно, если его нет рядом.  
Следующей ночью Эмиль спит урывками, и в очередной раз проснувшись, смотрит на свою ладонь, на которой уже ярче проступает рунический рисунок, и жжет он сильнее. Он свешивается с койки и заглядывает под кровать. Значки на ладони Лалли светятся, как ему кажется, ярче. Может быть, если соединить их, то?..  
Он тянется к его ладони, соединяя рисунки. Рука Лалли холодна, но Эмиль едва успевает это почувствовать, когда раздается легкий хлопок, и его на мгновение ослепляет вспышка. Когда перед глазами перестают танцевать цветные пятна, Эмиль с удивлением обнаруживает лицо мальчишки перед собой. И сначала теряется, когда его шею обвивают тонкие, но сильные руки, чувствует на своих губах тонкие прохладные губы. Но вдруг понимает, что за видения преследовали его в последнее время, и что эти поцелуи и объятия и то, что последует за ними — это все, о чем он мечтал и сейчас желает более всего на свете.  
— Может, лучше не здесь и не сейчас?  
Интонация скорее утвердительная, нежели вопросительная, голос тихий, но убедительный. Миккель.  
Лалли шипит на Миккеля, совсем как кот, и в темноте кажется, что его глаза слегка светятся.  
— Ну-ну, оставь свои штучки для кого-нибудь другого, меня таким не напугать. Думаю, все же сейчас вам лучше разойтись и поспать.  
Лалли понимает сказанное скорее по интонации, отпускает Эмиля с явной неохотой.

***

 

Утром Эмиль тщательно избегает Миккеля, однако это сложно, учитывая их обстановку. Потом не выдерживает:  
— Миккель, это все те значки!  
— Кусок бумаги с закорючками не может сделать ни-че-го. Вы просто друг другу нравитесь. И ни у одного из вас нет достаточно смелости, чтобы признать это.  
Голос Миккеля спокоен, как будто речь идет о самых обычных вещах, об ужине, например. Эмиль вздыхает и показывает правую ладонь:  
— А это?  
— Что?  
— Значки, что отпечатались на моей руке.  
— Ничего не вижу. Прекрати выдумывать глупости. Вон Лалли заходит в трейлер. Минут пятнадцать у вас точно есть. 

В трейлере тихо и сумрачно, но он довольно быстро находит Лалли сидящим на койке и садится рядом. Мальчишка-финн молчит и, избегая его взгляда, опускает голову. Что-то нужно сказать, но Эмиль не находит слов. Ну в самом деле, не говорить же прямо: «Я знаю, что ты этого тоже хочешь из-за проклятых рун, у нас есть пятнадцать минут, давай быстро перепихнемся и освободимся от этого». Эмиль ловит себя на том, что ему хочется отдать тепло и нежность, и он откидывает капюшон, чьи ушки заслоняют ему лицо Лалли, заправляет непослушные пряди волос за уши, берет его лицо в ладони… Его губы так близко… Эмиль поднимает глаза на Лалли и видит плещущийся в его взгляде ужас. В нем мгновенно вспыхивает раздражение: на себя, на мальчишку, на этого недалекого исландца, на слишком умного Миккеля, который прав, на этот трейлер, на экспедицию в целом и вообще на все на свете. Он выпаливает, нимало не заботясь о том, чтобы его поняли:  
— Послушай, если ты не хочешь, то я не буду делать это против твоей воли. Но вчера ты был очень даже не против! — резко встав, Эмиль быстрыми шагами выходит из трейлера.  
— Что-то пошло не так? — спрашивает его Миккель.  
— Все! — раздраженно бросает Эмиль.

***

 

На следующий день он отваживается спросить у капитана:  
— Сигрюн, как действуют эти ваши значки?  
— Гальдраставы-то?  
— Гад…гальд…да, они самые.  
— Ну, каждая имеет свое предназначение: на удачу в битве, например, для хорошей сделки или всякие глупости вроде любовных. Некоторые нужно вырезать на дереве или коже, другие чеканить на металле, серебре там, или вышивать на одежде. Самые мощные, конечно, на крови. Я не знаток, но вот помню, был один случай…  
Дальше Эмиль слушает вполуха, понимая, что ошибка исландского мага-недоучки и его собственная неловкость создали в сумме большую проблему. Поправив волосы, он пытается привести мысли в порядок.  
Что ему известно? Что выжженный на его ладони рисунок стал активен благодаря его крови и копирует начертанный на бумаге, что значки днем — это просто шрамы, что светятся только по ночам, разным светом. И если Эмиля обжигает, Лалли начинает мерзнуть. Кроме того, это болезненно, и чем дальше, тем больше.

***

Днем позже Эмиль понимает: «чем дальше, тем больше» относится и к его желанию. Стараясь справиться с этим самостоятельно, он чуть не получает ожог: метка вспыхивает, стоит ему только дотронуться до себя.  
Ночью он видит вспышку света из-под койки Лалли и слышит слабое шипение. Тот, видимо, тоже пытается справиться своими силами.  
Дальше становится хуже. Эмиль не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, его мысли так или иначе возвращаются к Лалли. Тот, видимо, чувствует то же самое. Нужно как-то решать сложившуюся ситуацию, ведь завтра они планируют ехать дальше, и Лалли предстоит ночная разведка, отпускать в которую его в таком состоянии нельзя. Но упрямый финн как нарочно избегает его.

***

 

Назавтра они действительно покидают место стоянки. День проходит вроде как обычно, и вечером Лалли готовится к ночной разведке. Эмиль случайно сталкивается с ним в проходе, и в этот момент Туури решает сделать резкий поворот, то ли объезжая что-то, то ли стараясь в это что-то не врезаться. Лалли швыряет к стенке, Эмиля припечатывает к нему. Он мгновение медлит, потом его пронзает мысль «вот сейчас!», и он уже сознательно прижимает Лалли к деревянной стене трейлера и горячо целует. Тот не спешит отвечать, но в момент, когда Эмиль уже готов запаниковать, Лалли обнимает его и целует в ответ.  
Проходящий мимо Миккель, видя их в объятиях друг друга и даже не пытающихся как-то скрыться, роняет:  
— Это очень не вовремя.  
Но закрывает двери.  
Лалли прижимается к нему сильнее.  
— Это…почти больно.  
— Я знаю, знаю, — шепчет Эмиль ему на ухо.  
Лалли тяжело дышит, Эмиль чувствует его желание.  
— Если это…для меня, то…не нужно.  
В ответ Эмиль целует его еще. Времени действительно мало, надо действовать быстро: задрать безрукавку, расстегнуть молнию на брюках, приспустить их, обхватить рукой возбужденный член с уже выступившей смазкой и начать ритмичные движения.  
Лалли проводит рукой, затянутой в черную кожаную перчатку, по его щеке. Эмиля это заводит еще сильнее.  
— Будет время, когда на тебе будут только эти перчатки, да еще сапоги, — шепчет он. — Как в моих снах.  
Он чувствует под своими пальцами жар, твердость и каждую венку, а Лалли подается бедрами навстречу, и когда Эмиль ускоряет движения, вцепляется зубами в его куртку. Лалли дрожит, руку Эмиля на мгновение пронзает нестерпимая боль, затем она проходит, и остается только ослабевший Лалли в его объятиях. Эмиль поддерживает его за плечи, целует, достает из кармана салфетку, вытирает и тихо говорит:  
— Времени мало.  
Лалли понимает это по-своему, кивает, опускает руки ему на бедра, ведет ниже, но Эмиль отстраняется.  
— Я подожду, Лалли, я подожду.  
Они едва успевают выпустить друг друга из объятий, когда дверь открывается и врывается Сигрюн.

***

 

Ночью Эмиль не раз жалеет, что под каким-то предлогом не задержался с Лалли. Хочет он верить или нет, меж ним и мальчишкой установилась связь, нечто вроде шелковой нити, и чем более отдаляется разведчик от лагеря, тем более Эмиль чувствует ее натяжение. Вдобавок его бросает в жар, а видения, пришедшие на место благословенного сна, только мучают. Ощущения почти болезненные, и он вспоминает, что именно об этом говорил ему Лалли накануне. Туури называла его магом, и если допустить, что так и было, а значки рыжего не выдумка, то наверняка воздействие на него было сильнее. Тут Эмиль чувствует, что на его шее словно бы затянулась петля, его снова бросает в жар. Он заходится в кашле, несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, берет покрывало и бредет в кабину: с точки зрения безопасности, конечно, не лучшее решение, но Эмилю сейчас все равно, а там хотя бы прохладнее.  
Он ложится поперек сидений и так решает дождаться утра.  
Приступ кашля довольно быстро проходит, но жар не желает никуда деваться. Эмиль переворачивается на бок и пытается просто лежать с закрытыми глазами, не обращая внимания на испарину на лбу и спине. Безуспешно.  
К утру он не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме близости с Лалли. Любым из тех способов, которые пригрезились ему ночью.

***

 

— Неважно ты как-то выглядишь! — вместо приветствия говорит Сигрюн Эмилю, вышедшему к завтраку.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — отвечает Эмиль. — Просто жарко.  
— Может, тебе поможет это? — норвежка хитро улыбается, и в лицо Эмилю летит свежеслепленный снежок.  
Как ни странно, холод немного приводит Эмиля в чувство. Натянутая на горле нить ослабевает, и голова немного проясняется. Лалли рядом? Он отирает с лица снег, и легкая улыбка трогает его губы. Норвежка, видимо, ждавшая, что он поддержит игру, только разводит руками.  
— Ну-у, ладно, — Сигрюн примирительно хлопает его по плечу, отчего Эмиль вздрагивает, — думаю, скоро это пройдет.  
— Да, я бы тоже очень этого хотел, — отвечает Эмиль. Он медленно доедает свой завтрак, почти не чувствуя вкуса.  
— О, наш разведчик вернулся! — восклицает Сигрюн, и прежде чем отправить Лалли на дезинфекцию и завтрак, отбирает у него карту.  
— Пошли, раз ты уже позавтракал, посмотрим, что там интересного!  
И тащит Эмиля, даже не пытающегося сопротивляться, в кабину.

***

 

— Хм, ты что-нибудь понимаешь? — капитан, вооруженная ручками разных цветов, пытается разобрать обилие линий и подписи к ним. И если первое немного получается, второе — не очень.  
— Не сильно… — от осознания того, что Лалли так близко, Эмиля бросает в дрожь.  
— Вот и я тоже! Сиди здесь, я схожу за помощью, — последнюю фразу она произносит уже снаружи.  
Эмиль роняет карту на приборную панель и утыкается в нее лицом. Сейчас Туури поможет с переводом и …  
— Вот! — Сигрюн просто лучится, буквально запихивая Лалли, принесшего запахи снега и дезинфектанта на место рядом с Эмилем. — Он же уже немного знает шведский? Заодно и попрактикуется! Разбирайтесь! А я пойду доем свой завтрак.  
Эмиль бросает быстрый взгляд на Лалли и отводит глаза: ему кажется, в них отражаются все те желания, которые мучили его нынче ночью, все те способы, которыми он желал – и желает – обладать Лалли. Он чувствует, что остатки разума покидают его, что еще немного, и ему будет плевать на мнение команды, а Лалли будет стонать под ним прямо здесь… А тот, пока Эмиль только думает, нимало не смущаясь, берет его за запястья, поднимает ему руки с зажатой в них картой чуть выше уровня его лица, затем подныривает под руки и прижимается губами к его губам. Эмилю они кажутся восхитительно прохладными, и он отдается во власть этого поцелуя, зажмуриваясь, боясь, что это продолжение его ночного бреда.  
Лалли довольно отстраняется, к неудовольствию Эмиля, напоследок коротко целуя его, проводит пальцем по губам, призывая сохранять молчание. Затем его руки расстегивают молнию на куртке Эмиля и пытаются справиться с ремнем. Эмиль, опустив немного карту, видит, что большинство из членов команды сидит к ним спиной, и видеть их может только Миккель, но ему нет никакого дела до того, что происходит сейчас на переднем сидении трейлера. Кажется.  
Когда Лалли расстегивает его штаны, и наклоняется, принимая в себя его возбужденный до болезненности член, Эмиль чуть не задыхается. Сначала тот просто держит его во рту, и Эмиль втягивает воздух через ноздри, запрокинув голову и уже плохо соображая, что делает, пытается двинуть бедрами навстречу, но Лалли придерживает его. А когда начинает двигаться, окрестности Оденсе плывут перед глазами, и руки сами собой сжимают карту. Эмиль вцепляется в нее, как желает вцепиться в эти льняные жесткие волосы, закусив губы, которые не могли коснуться тех губ, которые он целовал еще несколько мгновений назад, и которые теперь ласкали его там, внизу, влажные и потеплевшие. Он терпел так долго, и сейчас сердце колотится где-то в горле, он жадно хватает ртом воздух, в то время как по его телу прокатывается волна удовольствия. И он эгоистично желает, чтобы эти ощущения не заканчивались, но он подходит близко к краю слишком быстро, двигает бедрами резко, с последним рывком изливаясь; а когда весь его жар и вся его тяжесть переходят в Лалли, Эмиль не может сдержать стона. В это же время снаружи раздается взрыв хохота — видимо, Сигрюн рассказывала какую-то очередную байку — так что, может быть, его и не слышно было. Но Эмилю, откровенно говоря, все равно.  
Лалли сплевывает в ладонь, шарит у Эмиля в кармане, находит вчерашнюю еще салфетку и вытирается, позволяя Эмилю самому привести себя в порядок. А пока он быстро, печатными буквами и на шведском подписывает нужные места на отобранной у Эмиля и кое-как расправленной карте.  
— Ну как, разобрались? — в окне возникает донельзя довольная собой капитан.  
— Ага, — ошалело кивает Эмиль, протягивая ей карту. — Полностью.

***

 

Раннее утро. Несколько мгновений перед тем, как Эмиль уйдет на очередную вылазку за книгами, а Лалли отправится в мир грез — почти единственное, что у них есть. Лалли лежит на своем излюбленном месте – под койкой. Эмиль ложится рядом, обнимая и зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
— Магия сработала.  
Эмиль вспыхивает и отводит взгляд. Потом вздыхает, набираясь храбрости, и говорит, смотря прямо в глаза:  
— Не верю я в эту магию, Лалли. Я просто тебя люблю.


End file.
